naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
Shirou Uchiha
Shirou Uchiha is a clone of the famous Shisui Uchiha who was infused with the cells of the God of Shinobi: Hashirama Senju as a fetus. As a newborn, he was later imbued with the cells of the extinct Youkai Clan. He is one of the most powerful members of the Uchiha Clone Army and desires the power of the Rinnegan so that he can achieve his goal. Personality Shirou Uchiha is an incredibly sick, twisted, and cold-blooded individual. He views the lives of others as nothing more than pawns that can be controlled by him due to his ocular prowess. He takes pride and joy in the torturing and killing of others, and enjoys ruining people's lives even more than he enjoys ending them. He shows absolutely no sympathy for anyone or anything, and only values his own life, believing himself to be superior to everyone else and the "very best" that there ever was. He is arrogant, overconfident, and has a overwhelming superiority complex to the point that he exclaimed that he has surpassed the concept of life and death. He is manipulative; skilled in the art of faking his emotions and pretending like he actually cares about his comrades when he truthfully doesn't. He will go to great lengths to prove that he does care about them in order to earn their trust solely so that he can win them over. Backstory Shirou Uchiha was "born" and raised in a Otogakure lab located in the ocean on the eastern side of the main continent. He was trained since birth to be the ultimate weapon and killing machine alongside his countless Uchiha brothers and sisters. He quickly rose through the ranks and ended up surpassing all of them aside from Kato, Ryu, Kasei, Keigorou, and Yoseii Uchiha with them being the only ones who can compete with him or defeat him. When he realized that the Curse Marks that binded them had begun weakening, he had begun coming up with a large and elaborate escape plan. Story The Final Arc: The Resolution of Peace and Resurgence of Hatred Abilities As the perfect clone of one of the most powerful and prodigious Uchiha to ever exist, Shirou Uchiha is an exceptionally gifted and talented individual. The infusion of Hashirama Senju's cells into him during the fetal stages only further raised his incredible hidden potential and with the implementation of the Youkai Clan's cells it was raised even further. As a child, he displayed immense amounts of natural combat prowess and intuition that allowed him to surpass nearly all of his siblings. By the time he reached adulthood, he had not only become one of the strongest out of all of them but one of the most powerful individuals in human history. 'Physical Prowess' Due to possessing the power of the Senju and Youkai Clans, Shirou has superhuman physical prowess even for Shinobi standards. He is ridiculously physically strong being able to easily overwhelm most in any type of physical competition and completely outclass them. His physical strength, speed, stamina, durability, senses, reflexes, and regeneration are all much higher than that of a normal human being. Enabling him to easily take on and deal with even the most masterful taijutsu specialist in the world and fight on par with or even overwhelm them easily in close-quarter combat. 'Chakra Prowess & Life Force' As the perfect fusion between a Uchiha and Senju, Shirou possesses an extremely large and potent reservoir chakra: that generates turbulent winds and shatters the earth when released. Additionally, he has an incredibly powerful life force that grants him immense longeivity, the ability to quickly recover from severe injuries and exhaustion in short periods of time, and a unique regeneration ability that automatically heals any injury within mere seconds. His control over his chakra is so advanced that he can perform multiple complex and large-scale techniques with only one or no hand seals whatsoever. After merging with the body of Orochimaru, his chakra reserves became even larger and more powerful whilst completely changing his chakra signature. His life force became even more powerful to the point that when released his chakra automatically causes plant-based life forms to grow at an accelerated rate and spiral out of control. This is due to him obtaining even more of Hashirama Senju's DNA in addition to that of Karin Uzumaki's. His chakra's quantity and quality rivals that of the tailed beast themselves, and is visible when released. 'Body Modifications' 'Power of the White Snake' Due to his own self-experimentation and the acquistion of Orochimaru's body. Shirou has obtained many incredible superhuman and inhuman abilities that make him nigh-immortal. He has obtained the Power of the White Snake; an incredibly powerful and versatile ability that enables him to manipulate his body akin to a snake, produce snakes from his body for various purposes, quickly recover from nearly any type of malicious affliction, reconnect severed body parts, reproduce a new and completely healed body if any affliction is too severe to heal, and above all else achieve the perfected version of Snake Sage Mode due to having a powerful and well-suited body. He has obtained a new "true form" that allows him to fully transform into a gigantic white snake if he so desires to uptake it. Whilst in this form, his body is comprised of countless smaller and lethal snakes that can be used to attack his opponent's. As a side-effect his blood is naturally poisonous both in and outside of this form meaning that it paralyzes and liquifies the muscles of all that come into contact with it or simply inhale it from close proximity. However, the greatest ability that he is granted is the ability to use Living Corpse Reincarnation to possess the bodies of others and acquire their abilities. 'The Power of Team Taka & The Sound Five' Due to absorbing the entirety of Orochimaru's being; both physically and mentally into himself on a cellular level. Shirou has obtained access to the many abilities that Orochimaru himself had acquired ever since he was resurrected at the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War. He has the ability to use Suigetsu's Hydrification Technique, Karin's Uzumaki-based regenerative abilities, and Jugo's innate ability to passively absorb natural energy from the world. The latter granting him the ability to continously use Snake Sage Mode without any assistance and for extended periods of time. With the abilities of the Sound Five, he can use Kimimaro's Shikotsumyaku, Sakon and Ukon's innate ability, Kidomaru's ability to produce webs and gold, Tayuya's demonic flute, and Jirobo's ability to absorb chakra. With these acquired abilities, he can do nearly anything that he can imagine and has obtained the "power of a God" as he calls it. 'Taijutsu' Though he is more than capable of dealing with his opponents by relying purely on hand-to-hand combat without utilizing his chakra. Shirou doesn't specialize in taijutsu and prefers to use his mastery over ninjutsu or genjutsu to deal with his opponent's instead. Though when he does engage in it, he uses bukijutsu in conjunction with it and wields various different types of shuriken. 'Ninjutsu' Due to him being the union between Uchiha and Senju, Shirou was naturally born with immense combat-oriented prowess and has the inherent ability to easily learn and master all forms of technique. He has learned countless technique and has mastered them; ranging from non-elemental to elemental ones. Having learned to use all five nature transformations with exceptional proficiency, accuracy, and fluidity. His Sharingan having enabled him to mimic anything he has seen and recorded with his ocular prowess. His most commonly used neutral technique is the Body Flicker Technique which he has mastered moreso than anyone else. After acquiring all of Orochimaru's abilities, knowledge, and technique; Shirou has obtained a significantly larger amount of many versatile ninjutsu. He now has the knowledge and abilities of Team Taka and the Sound Five, making his ninjutsu even more formidable. 'Nature Transformation' Shirou is proficient in the usage of all five nature transformations, as he is capable of using nearly any techniquethat he desires within a moment's notice. As an Uchiha, he has a natural affinity for Fire Release. Through his devoted training, he has learned how to use and nigh-master the usage of all of the other elements. He has the ability to use Wood Release due to Hashirama's cells; which he employs with significant power and superb finesse. Ninjutsu List *Body Flicker Technique *Body Replacement Technique *Clone Technique *Transformation Technique *Summoning Technique *Afterimage Clone Technique *Crow Clone Technique *Regeneration Ability *Soft Physique Modification *Gathering of the Snakes *Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique *Chakra Absorbing Snakes *Slithering Snake Mode *Snake Clone Technique *Body Recreation Technique *Body Fluid Shedding Technique *Heal Seal *Sage Transformation *Dance of the Willow *Dance of the Seedling Fern *Attack of the Twin Demons *Armor of Sticky Gold *Spider Bind *Spider Web Flower *Spider Web Unrolling *Flying Swallow *Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique *Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique *Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson Technique *Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique *Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique *Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation Technique *Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction Technique *Fire Release: Great Flame Flower Technique *Uchiha Flame Formation *Four Violet Flames Formation *Wind Release: Vacuum Blade *Wind Release: Vacuum Spheres *Wind Release: Great Vacuum Sphere *Wind Release: Vacuum Wave *Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves *Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration *Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder *Lightning Release: False Darkness *Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind *Lightning Release: Sixteen Pillar Bind *Rock Clone Technique *Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall *Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart *Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall of Ten Thousand Ri *Earth Release: Multiple Earth-Style Walls *Earth Release: Earth Shore Return *Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificient Nothingness *Water Clone Technique *Water Release: Water Bullet Technique *Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique *Lightning Water Dragon Bullet *Water Release: Water Formation Wall *Water Release: Water Formation Pillar *Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave *Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave *Water Release: Water Severing Wave *Water Release: Water Fang Bullet *Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field *Wood Clone Technique *Multiple Wood Release Clone Technique *Transmission Wood *Wood Release: Cutting Technique *Wood Release: Underground Roots Technique *Wood Release: Great Spear Tree *Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees *Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees *Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique *Sage Art: Inorganic Reincarnation *Sage Art: White Rage Technique *Sage Art: Doppleganger Technique *Transcription Seal: Kotoamatsukami *Transcription Seal: Izanagi *Transcription Seal: Izanami *Susanoo *Susanoo: Tsukumo *Susanoo: Flying Swallow 'Genjutsu' As a full-fledged master of the Sharingan, Shirou not only naturally has great prowess with genjutsu but has honed it's ability to the absolute limit. With Genjutsu: Sharingan, he can induce instantaneous paralysis, unconsciousness, forceful extraction or implementation of information, dispel genjutsu, or even control the actions of his target. Though it's most prized ability is to control any and all of the tailed beasts with a single glance. Most impressively, Shirou can utilize some of his genjutsu without direct eye contact but simply with close proximity or by pointing his finger at his targets. Due to his Mangekyo Sharingan, Shirou possesses the Kotoamatsukami which is one of the most powerful genjutsu in existence. It enables him to cast a powerful yet subtle mind-controlling effect on anyone within his field of view; eye contact is not necessary and they're unaware that they're being controlled. As he enters their mind and implants false experiences into theirs making them believe their actions are their own. The only way to break it is by the target themself becoming aware that they're placed within it, and therefore ending it's duration. Lastly, he can also use Izanagi: a most powerful genjutsu that allows Shirou to "change reality into illusion and vice versa" to essentially give himself an extra life in exchange for the loss of one of his eyes and Izanami: an ultimate genjutsu that places the target in an neverending loop of repeated events until they admit that they are inferior and have lost in exchange for an eye. He has the completed form of them both so they last much longer and have a greater AoE. Genjutsu List *Demonic Illusion: Phantom Sound Chains *Genjutsu: Sharingan *Coercion Sharingan *Demonic Illusion: Mirage Crows *Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change *Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique *Izanagi *Izanami *Kotoamatsukami 'Dojutsu' 'Sharingan' As a Uchiha, Shirou Uchiha awakened his Sharingan at an extremely young age and fully mastered it by the time he reached adulthood. His skill and power in it's usage is well-known among his siblings and he is feared for it by many of them. Due to possessing both of his original eyes, their full potential is unleashed and he can use all of it's abilities to their fullest. With it, he can use his dojutsu's generic abilities such as seeing chakra, predicting movements, copying jutsu, placing people under genjutsu, and controlling the tailed beasts. 'Mangekyo Sharingan' Shirou awakened his Mangekyo at a young age too, and with it all of his standard dojutsu abilities are increased and he can use Kotoamatsukami in both of his eyes and his most powerful technique of all; he with the ability to help by all means: the Susanoo. Kotoamatsukami enables Shirou to place anyone within his line of sight into an extremely powerful yet subtle mind-controlling genjutsu that they cannot be freed from unless they become aware that they're ensared. He can use it in each of his eyes and can use it a maximum of four times in each eye per day, and has to wait a complete twenty-four hours until they recharge. With Susanoo, he can erect a gigantic and ethereal warrior around himself that acts as an extension of his will and will protect him from almost all physical harm. He has unlocked and mastered all of it's five stages; the ribcage, skeletal, humanoid, armoured, and complete form. The first two stages enables Shirou to grow up to four arms for various purposes, whilst the two later stages allows him to grow a lower half with legs, and the final stage grants him the ability to manifest a colossal entity with power on par with that of the tailed beasts that allows him to obtain "godlike" power. As the Complete Body - Susanoo is remarked as the ultimate ability of the Mangekyo Sharingan above all else. 'Senjutsu' Initially, Shirou solely utilized the art of senjutsu through his Cursed Seal of Heaven: the strongest of Orochimaru's Cursed Seals tied only with the Cursed Seal of Earth. Upon activation the user is granted a great increase in their chakra's strength and capacity as well as all of their general abilities. The seal has two levels referred to as "stages" which are "Stage 1"; a state in which the marking of the seal disperses across the body, and "Stage 2"; the final stage in which the marking completely covers their skin and turns it a dark tannish color. The final state is also known as "Cursed Seal Transformation" and boasts great power that Shirou has fully mastered. After assimilating Orochimaru into his own being, Shirou sealed Orochimaru away within his Cursed Seal of Heaven. Now, Shirou has obtained the ability to use the perfected version of Snake Sage Mode: the Sage Mode taught by the Snakes from the Ryuchi Cave. Due to Orochimaru having already been taught Sage Mode by the White Snake Sage, and having actually achieved it since the conclusion of the Fourth Shinobi World War: Shirou automatically gained access to it. Since Shirou has also acquired Jugo's ability to use Sage Transformation, he can combine it with Sage Mode to allow him to use it nigh-indefinitel to avoid it's usual drawbacks. When using Sage Mode, Shirou's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, perception, and durability are enhanced tremendously. All of his ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu become much more powerful than ever before and he is overall more powerful. He can infuse inorganic matter with his natural energy to breathe life into it and manipulate it anyway he desires, create a dragon-like entity that releases blinding light and deafening sound, and create lifelike carbon copies of himself from the earth. 'Shurikenjutsu' One of Shirou's specialities is his finesse in the art of shurikenjutsu. He possesses a large array of various different types of shuriken that he wields almost exclusively in combat and wields alongside all of his other abilities. His Sharingan grants him the ability to wield them with ease and a much higher level of skill than most, making it deadly for those who wish to challenge him in this field of combat. 'Intelligence' Shirou is an intelligent individual who is skilled in the art of espionage, reconnaissance, and manipulation. He comes up with extremely long-winded strategies, tactics, and logistics in order to achieve his goal at any costs and thinks many steps ahead of his opponents. He has created an elaborate list of many failsafes incase anything happens to him so that he can ensure true immortality is achieved and that he cannot be defeated by any conventional means. He waits until the exact most opportune moment to strike his opponents and makes sure he does so without any wasted movement. Stats Trivia *Shirou's name means "Fourth Son" representing the fact that he was the fourth clone to be created by Hikaru. Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Neutral-Evil Category:Shinobi Category:Otogakure Category:Jonin